1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fire extinguishing devices and more particularly pertains to a new fire suppression device for suppressing a fire within a predetermined radius of the fire suppression device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of fire extinguishing devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, fire extinguishing devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art fire extinguishing devices include U.S. Pat. No. 4,643,260; U.S. Pat. No. 3,993,138; U.S. Pat. No. 3,865,192; U.S. Pat. No. 5,018,586; U.S. Pat. No. 4,214,631; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 355,862.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new fire suppression device. The inventive device includes a housing having upper and lower housing portions. The housing portions are positionable between an opened position and a closed position. A tank that is disposed between the housing portions holds a flame retardant substance such as halon or a dry chemical. The outer perimeter of the tank is substantially exposed to the area outside the housing when the housing portions are in the opened position. A plurality of tubes outwardly extend from the outer perimeter of the tank. The flame retardant substance passes from the interior of the tank through the tubes when the housing portions are in the opened position.
In these respects, the fire suppression device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of suppressing a fire within a predetermined radius of the fire suppression device.